HALF WAY THERE COLLECTION
by 30secondfics
Summary: [A/U SE07]: A collection of one-shots & ficlets. After six unsuccessful attempts to impregnate Callie, through IVF, Arizona sought to carry their child herself. Little did they know that Callie's last attempt had taken, and Arizona's first attempt was more than successful. [A/N]: One-shot prompt on 30secondfics.tumblr that turned into an A/U collection.
1. HALF WAY THERE

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ I got a few request for Callie and Arizona to be pregnant at the same time… which is odd but too funny not to write. Thanks for requesting :)

HALF WAY THERE

~Prologue~

After Gary Clark terrorized the hospital, Callie and Arizona came to a conclusion that life was too short to live without each other. A mere months after the incident, when things had somewhat gone back to normal, the two decided to start their dream family. After six unsuccessful attempts to impregnate Callie, through IVF, Arizona sought to carry their child herself. Little did they know that Callie's last attempt had taken, and Arizona's first attempt was more than successful.

~Current Day~

Arizona's phone beeped on the bathroom counter as the pre-set timer went off. "Ready?" she held the stick in her hand and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

Callie nodded her head and took a deep breath.

Arizona took a deep breath as well and uncovered the results with her hand. A small smile formed on her lips and she looked up at her girlfriend again, "Positive."

"Really?" Callie's eyes widened.

"Uh-huh," Arizona quickly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," Callie sighed and kissed her girlfriend's temple. "Oh god, we're really having a baby!" She pulled back from the hug and smiled. "I… I… we're going to be parents!"

Arizona laughed and stole a kiss from her girlfriend lips, "You're going to be a mommy, Calliope."

"Oh god…" Callie felt the room spin and she quickly ran to the toilet to empty her stomach.

"Oh no," Arizona was immediately by her side, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. "I was hoping for a different reaction, but I get that this happens when you're nervous."

"I… I'm not nervous, I…" Callie turned away from her girlfriend and hurled again.

"Alright, alright…" Arizona soothed her girlfriend as she heaved into the toilet.

When Callie gathered enough energy to stand, she flushed the toilet and helped Arizona up before cleaning herself up at the sink.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" Arizona continued to rub her girlfriend's back.

"Yes please," Callie let the cool water pool in her hands before bring it up to wash her face. "I feel like crap all of the sudden," she looked at Arizona though the mirror.

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test too," Arizona teased and rubbed her girlfriend's back one last time before heading into the kitchen to make her tea.

Callie simply rolled her eyes and straightened her back as she stood tall in front of the mirror again. She noticed a fresh stain on her shirt and sighed before pulling it over her head. Tossing it into the hamper, she noticed her body in front of the mirror. It looked different. Her hips looked fuller, the various birth marks on her body seemed darker, and there was definitely something off about her boobs. They just weren't hers.

Brushing off the current state of her body, she went back into their bedroom to get a fresh shirt. In the process, she noticed the small calendar on their side table and realized the time of the month.

"I didn't know what you were up for, so I made ginger and peppermint," Arizona sat at the breakfast bar as her girlfriend emerged from their bedroom.

"I'm late," Callie simply looked at her girlfriend with a blank expression on her face.

Arizona looked at her watch and back at her girlfriend, "We don't start until noon."

"No," Callie shook her head, "I didn't get my period this month."

"Well, how late are you?" Arizona hopped off the stool and approached her girlfriend.

"A few weeks…" Callie swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's strange, you're never late." Arizona knit her brows.

"I know," Callie replied under her breath.

"Do you think?" Arizona's eyes widened.

Callie quickly disappeared into the bathroom again and opened the spare pregnancy test they had under the sink. Arizona followed and within minutes they had their answer.

The two women remained quiet as Callie pulled her pants back up and began washing her hands at the sink. When she dried them, she turned around to face her girlfriend.

"So we're going to be mommies…" Arizona released a breath.

"We are going to be mommies," Callie nodded her head.

"As in… I'm going to have a baby… and you're going to have a baby too…" Arizona's face had yet to change from its state of shock.

"I'm going to have a baby, and you're going to have a baby too," Callie nodded her head again.

"H-how did this happen?" Arizona still couldn't grasp her mind around their situation.

"I guess it took the last time we…" Callie smiled awkwardly.

"Are we ready for two babies?" Arizona gulped. One baby was one thing, but having two at the same time was another.

Callie looked at her girlfriend and reached for her hands. She had never seen Arizona so worried before.

"I think we're ready for anything life throws at us," Callie reassured.

Arizona gripped on to her girlfriend's hands and took a step closer, "We're not going to sleep for months when these two are born… are we?"

Callie chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Probably not… but we can do this. We've been trying for months and now we're blessed with two!"

Arizona inhaled deeply through her nose and she nodded her head before giving Callie a small smile. "We can do this."

Callie smiled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead, "We will do this."

000

Arizona stood in her own hospital gown as she held Callie's hand. Her girlfriend was currently getting her ultrasound first, and she was ready to go next.

"There it is…" Dr. Lucy Fields spotted the clear sac outline, "Looks good." She smiled at Callie and then Arizona.

"That's our baby?" Callie smiled as the heart beat filled the room.

"That's your baby," Lucy smiled. "I'll take a few snaps and then it is mama number two's turn."

Callie gave Arizona's hand a firm squeeze and Arizona smiled down at her girlfriend. They were really going to be two mommies at the same time.

"Alright, all done…" Lucy stood to clean her equipment for her next patient.

Callie sat up and hopped off the exam table to let Arizona take her seat.

Moments later, their positions had been reversed, and Callie held Arizona's hand as Lucy searched for their baby. When an odd heartbeat filled the room, both women looked at each other in fear.

"Is that a heart murmur?" Arizona felt her heart race, thinking of all the possible complications a baby with an early heart murmur could have.

"Give me a moment," Lucy began to move the wand around.

All three women remained silent and Arizona gripped onto Callie's hand so tight, her knuckles turned white. Callie leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's temple, and stroked her hair back to soothe her.

"Oh…" Lucy finally spoke.

"What is it?" Callie asked harsher than she intended.

"Look…" Lucy smiled and pointed at the screen.

Callie and Arizona tilted their heads to the side as they noticed the two orbs on the black and grey monitor.

"A-are those…" Arizona gasped.

"Congratulations," Lucy chuckled, "you're having twins."

Arizona's eyebrows shot up and she looked at her girlfriend "We're having three babies?"

"You sure are," Lucy quickly took a few snaps and gave the pictures to the moms-to-be. "You can change back into your clothes, and I'll see you in a few weeks."

Callie simply nodded her head, "Thank you." she voiced before the other doctor left the room.

"Thanks, Lucy…" Arizona sat up.

"Any time," Lucy smiled and locked the door to give the two women some privacy.

"Three, huh?" Arizona crossed her arms and shook her head.

Callie began laughing at her girlfriend as she began untying her hospital gown.

"What are you laughing at?" Arizona snickered.

"We failed six times and now we're having three!" Callie chuckled and tossed her gown into the bin.

"I guess we're just that good," Arizona snorted and began changing into her clothes as well.

Callie smiled and placed her shirt back over her head, "When it rains, it pours."

000

Arizona had her arm around Callie's shoulder as they watched their Friday night show after dinner.

"So… three kids," Arizona puffed air out of her cheeks, uninterested in the show in front of them.

"It's scary just thinking about it, huh?" Callie looked up at her girlfriend.

"We're gonna need more space…" Arizona glanced around their apartment.

"And a minivan," Callie added.

"We'll have to move further away from the hospital to find a house big enough for all of us," Arizona scrunched her nose.

Callie snuggled her girlfriend's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her torso. "You don't sound like you want this," she muffled against the material of Arizona's sweater.

Arizona sighed when felt the hurt in her girlfriend's voice. She shifted to lift Callie's chin and look into her eyes. "I want this, Calliope… I'll admit I got more than I bargained for, but I want this."

Callie simply buried her face into Arizona's side and held her close. She wanted to believe her, but she couldn't help but doubt her a little. The thought of having a baby already scared Arizona away once, now they were having three and she didn't seem too fond of the idea.

"What are you thinking of, Calliope?" Arizona ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's side.

Callie simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to hold her girlfriend in her arms.

"Calliope…" Arizona tried to wiggle out of their embrace to be able to read Callie's face.

Callie shook her head and buried her nose in Arizona's sweater.

"Calliope, talk to me…" Arizona sighed and kissed her girlfriend's head.

Callie finally released her girlfriend and rested the side of her head on the back of the couch.

"What is it, honey?" Arizona traced her girlfriend's jaw line with her fingers.

"You don't sound too sure," Callie dropped her gaze on the couch cushion below them. "You said it yourself; you got more than you bargained for."

"Which is out-of-this-world scary!" Arizona admitted, "But exciting at the same time." She cupped Callie's face and stroked her cheek, "We're going to be parents… we're supposed to be a little scared and excited at the same time."

"I guess," Callie sighed and took Arizona's hand from her cheek. "I'm a little worried too."

"Right?" Arizona smiled, "We'll be worried together."

"So you're okay with this? This whole situation?" Callie wanted to know that they both sure.

"I'm more than okay with this, Calliope… just let me freak out a little. It's not every day you find out you're having three children all at once."

"Okay…" Callie sat up and placed her hand on her girlfriend's lap, "Sorry, I just… you're right, you're allowed to freak out."

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend and brushed her hair back with her fingers. "I promise I won't freak out forever."

"I know," Callie nodded her head and took a deep breath, "I just don't want you to feel obligated to do this with me."

"Hey… I said I was in. I said we'll have a big house and ten kids, and look, we're gonna have three out of ten!"

Callie smiled at her girlfriend and tightened her grip on her hand, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Arizona tilted her head to the side and gave her girlfriend a smirk.

"Okay," Callie nodded her head, "we're really doing this."

~Four months later~

Callie held her girlfriend's hand as they looked out of the big windows of the master bedroom they were currently standing in.

"I know they say never buy the first house you see, but this is PERFECT." Arizona turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

"I know," Callie smiled in agreement.

"It's twenty minutes away from the hospital, but it's got big backyard and look at this view!"

"I know," Callie smiled again.

"If you follow me, there's a 'his and hers', or shall I say, 'hers and hers' master's bathroom…" the sales agent extended his arm in the direction.

"We'll take it!" Callie blurted out when she saw Arizona's face brighten.

"You haven't even seen the bathrooms yet," the man chuckled.

"I don't have to," Callie saw the smile on her girlfriend's face and she already knew this was their future home.

000

Callie and Arizona stood with their hands on their hips and a concentrated crease on their foreheads. Both women were starting to show now and their round little bellies peeped out of their tank tops.

"Move it to the left…" Callie ordered.

"Nuh-uh, keep it on the right!" Arizona countered.

"But you get all this glare from the sun on the right…"

"But you get the best view from the left!"

"Ladies…" Mark huffed.

"Just pick a side already!" Alex groaned.

"Left!"

"Right!"

The two women answered in unison and the two men holding the big red couch rolled their eyes.

"That's it…" Alex dropped his side and Mark soon followed.

"What? Where are you two going?" Arizona crossed her arms.

"We're taking a beer break. Call us when you've picked a side," Alex called over his shoulder.

"Fine, go," Callie rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"We weren't too harsh on them, were we?" Arizona sat on the couch beside her girlfriend.

"No, they're just being little wussies." Callie relaxed into the soft cushions and sighed. "Moving is hard."

Arizona chuckled and archer her eyebrow at her girlfriend, "We haven't lifted a finger." She chuckled, knowing Teddy and the boys have restricted them from lifting anything heavy.

"It's still hard," Callie whined, "Bossing people around is exhausting."

"Hm," Arizona snickered and rested her head on Callie's shoulder.

"You know, the couch is perfect right here…" Callie shrugged her shoulders.

Arizona glanced around them and back at her girlfriend, "except it's blocking the arch to the kitchen."

"Meeeh," Callie whined again and placed her hand on her growing baby bump.

Arizona smiled and let her eyes wander the large living room space.

"What are you smiling at?" Callie gave her girlfriend a little nudge.

"This is our home…" Arizona slowly stood up; holding on to the side of the couch to hold her now added weight.

"It is," Callie smiled and watched her girlfriend walk to their large window.

"See here…" Arizona looked at her girlfriend and back out the window. "This is where our kids are going to have breakfast in the morning, in front of the TV before they go to school." She moved to the large space in the middle of the room and spread her arms out in front of her. "Here is where they'll play with their building blocks while we make them dinner."

Callie's smile grew bigger and she followed Arizona into the larger breakfast bar of their open kitchen.

"See here… there's enough room for the three of them to have their afternoon snacks." Arizona moved to the large dining room and pointed at the table that had yet to be assembled. "We'll have dinner here, and we'll talk about our day… except there will be three more people listening, and three more stories to listen to."

Callie could feel her heart swell as Arizona talked about their home, and she felt her tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"Oh, Calliope…" Arizona took her girlfriend's hand and led her to the main door of their house. "This is the wall where we'll put three low hooks for their little rain coats… and we'll put a mat here for their little rain boots. And this is where they'll run in after school and mess the floors we just cleaned." She finally caught her girlfriend's gaze and she saw the tears spilling down her cheeks, "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Callie hiccupped, "hearing you talk about all this is just making me hormonal!" She pretended to be angry. "This house is perfect, and so much more!"

"Oh, honey…" Arizona placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips and stepped in so their baby bumps pressed against each other.

Callie wiped her cheeks and smiled, "Thank you for making this dream come true."

"This is my dream too," Arizona smiled and placed her hands on Callie's baby bump. "I never pictured it happening this way, but my dreams are coming true. Dreams I didn't even know I had."

"I love you," Callie hiccupped again and leaned in to press their lips.

"I love you too," Arizona smiled against her girlfriend's lips.

Callie placed a hand on the hand Arizona had on her stomach, and placed her other hand on Arizona's slightly larger baby bump. She hummed against her girlfriend's mouth and relaxed into the feeling of Arizona against her lips and their children in her hands.

"We've been gone all in ten minutes and the two of you are already blessing this house," Teddy chuckled from the side door.

Arizona broke away from the kiss and narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "We were having a moment."

Cristina came in behind Teddy with a box in her hands, "You're both pregnant. Every moment is a hormonal moment."

Callie rolled her eyes and released her girlfriend's stomach, "Alright, back to bossing everyone around again."

~One month later~

Arizona wobbled over to her side of the bed and lay back beside her girlfriend before shifting to fine a comfortable position.

"Arizona…" Callie groaned after minutes of ruffling sheets beside her.

"Don't you dare complain, you're only carrying one!" Arizona shifted again and moved the various pillows around until she found a comfortable position.

"Finally…" Callie huffed when the movement stopped and she was at peace with her book again.

Arizona rolled her eyes and watched her girlfriend read the book on her baby bump. After a moment she realized she was uncomfortable again, and she sat up.

"Seriously?" Callie put her book down on her large stomach.

"It's hot, okay?" Arizona walked to the thermostat and paused when she realized the room could not get any colder than it was now.

"It's freezing outside and we already have the AC running," Callie watched her girlfriend grumble in frustration.

"I feel like I'm burning in my own skin, Calliope…" Arizona ran her fingers through her hair and released a breath. "Ugh, the hell with it!" she pulled her tank top off and crawled back into their bed.

Callie arched her eyebrow as Arizona's top went flying across the room and her girlfriend laid topless beside her. She was now six months pregnant and she was still irresistible.

"What?" Arizona snapped.

"Uh," Callie cleared her throat, "n-nothing."

"Then why are you giving me sex eyes?" Arizona arched her eyebrow.

"I- ha!" Callie chuckled, "I am not giving you sex eyes."

"So you think I'm too pregnant for sex eyes?" Arizona propped her head up on her elbow.

"I did not say that, Arizona…" Callie shook her head.

"Then how come we haven't had sex in weeks?"

"I… what?" Callie's eyebrows shot up, "it's been weeks?"

"Two and half," Arizona rested her head back on the pillow and audibly sighed.

"Oh…" Callie didn't even realize how long it had been.

"Well…" Arizona placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh, "we almost had sex a week ago."

"Almost?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah, we started kissing and stuff but you didn't want to take your clothes off so we just made out until we fell asleep."

"Oh…" Callie remembered the night and she pretended to focus on her book again. Maybe she was avoiding sex after all.

"I get it, you know…" Arizona gave her girlfriend's thigh a gentle squeeze. "I feel really unsexy too."

Callie slowly put her book down on the night table and shifted to lay face to face with her girlfriend. "But you're still sexy and your body hasn't changed much."

"I have a big beer belly," Arizona chuckled and tucked a lock of Callie's hair behind her ear.

"But you still look the same," Callie dropped her gaze to their touching stomachs. "You didn't get stretch marks… not as bad as mine."

Arizona cupped her girlfriend's cheek and traced her cheekbone with her thumb, "You know you're still as beautiful as ever, right?"

Callie insecurely shrugged her shoulders and continued to look anywhere but her girlfriend's eyes.

"You are, Calliope. You're glowing, and you're always smiling, and I've never seen you so beautiful." Arizona placed her hand on Callie's growing stomach and felt their child move beneath her hand.

"You too," Callie whispered.

Arizona shifted closer and pressed a lingering kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I miss getting to love you physically too…"

"Me too," Callie admitted, "but I… I just feel well, big."

"I'm just as bloated as you are, Calliope," Arizona tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's hair. "Maybe even a little bigger since I'm carrying two."

Callie sighed and ran her hand up and down Arizona's forearm. "Can I make a confession?"

"What is it?" Arizona asked with a bit of concern.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Arizona nodded her head and urged her girlfriend to continue.

"I don't know how we would… if we did…" Callie toyed with the blonde locks on Arizona's shoulder.

"Is that what's stopping you?" Arizona asked sincerely.

"That, and feeling like a big whale." Callie pursed her lips.

Arizona simply smiled and rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder, "Weren't you the one who said we'll get through this together?"

"This is different," Callie blushed.

"But we can still work though it together," Arizona reassured.

"I can barely wrap my arms around you," Callie snorted.

"So you're just going to give up?"

Callie inhaled deeply and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "You really want me?"

"I always want you," Arizona smiled and pressed their lips again.

Callie soon lost herself in the kiss and moaned when Arizona's tongue entered her mouth. Truth be told, the hormones had her in heat more often than she would admit. But the current state of her body, and the red stretch marks that sprawled across her stomach, made her feel unattractive.

Arizona was a little more true to how she felt, and she would admit to wanting Callie all the time. But she also respected her enough not to push sex. Even if her hormones did nothing more than make her want sex. All. The. Time.

"Can I touch you?" Arizona whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

Callie tensed a little but she reminded herself that her girlfriend wanted her just as much as she wanted this. "O-okay…" she broke off the kiss and sat up to pull her shirt over her head.

Arizona sat up with her and traced her hand down Callie's soft chest, between her breast, and over her growing baby bump.

Callie shivered under her girlfriend's touch, and shifted closer before lying back against the pillows.

Arizona mirrored her girlfriend's form and chuckled when their stomachs pressed against each other's.

"It looks like this is as close as our children are going to let us get," Callie laughed along.

Arizona smiled and placed her hand on Callie's stomach. "And one day we'll wake up to the three of them sleeping between us."

Callie's face softened into a smile and she placed her hand on Arizona's stomach. "We're going to need a bigger bed."

"We will," Arizona agreed, "but for now, this one is perfect for the two of us," she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again.

Callie entered her girlfriend's mouth when she was granted entrance, and she automatically moved her hand up to grope Arizona's breast.

"Wait, Callie!" Arizona immediately hissed.

"What?" Callie quickly withdrew her hand in fear.

Arizona saw the scared look in her girlfriend's eyes and she gently took her hand to reassure her she did nothing wrong. "Just be gentle… please," she placed Callie's palm on her chest again and lowered it to softly cup her flesh.

"Sorry," Callie winced.

"It's okay, just… gentle," she guided Callie's hand into touching her, and brought her own hand to Callie's chest soon after. "This okay?" she asked.

Callie nodded her head and kissed her girlfriend again. Her hand eventually made its way down to the front of Arizona's night shorts, and she made sure to be gentle this time.

"Oh, Callie…" Arizona breathed out when her girlfriend massaged her folds.

"Will this work for you?" Callie asked. Their positions were limited and she could only do what was comfortable for the two of them at the moment. And this was comfortable.

"Mhmm," Arizona hummed as Callie slipped two fingers into her slit and began rubbing her clit.

Callie moved as close as their stomachs would allow, and she slipped her leg between her girlfriend's knees to hold Arizona's legs apart. She rubbed her up and down, and side to side, and gently touched her. Taking her time, she was willing to wait as long as Arizona needed to peak without hurting her over sensitive nerve endings.

"I want you inside," Arizona mumbled.

Callie trailed kisses across her girlfriend's jaw and appreciated the sight of Arizona moaning and gasping beside her.

"Alright…" Callie untangled their legs and sat up to crawl between her girlfriend's legs. She seated herself between Arizona's legs and brought her hand back to her slit, while the other massaged Arizona's inner thigh.

"Inside, please…" Arizona reminded.

Callie played with her girlfriend's wetness a little more and then slipped two fingers into her entrance ever so gently.

"Oh-hmmm," Arizona moaned when her girlfriend began pumping her fingers. "You can thrust a little harder," she reminded, knowing Callie was trying to be gentle.

Callie did as she was told and brought her free hand to Arizona's mound to toy with her clit, while her other hand continued to thrust in and out of her.

Arizona's moans grew louder and louder until her legs squeezed around Callie and her entire body tensed. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her heart pounded in her chest and she felt her body suck Callie deeper inside of her.

"Callie…" Arizona groaned, "Calliope, s-stop," she begged as her senses came back and her core increased in sensitivity.

Callie stilled her hand and slowly eased herself out of her girlfriend when Arizona went lip.

"That was so hot," she breathed out.

"Yeah?" Arizona ran her fingers through her fizzy hair.

"Oh yeah," Callie nodded her head and crawled back up to cuddle Arizona's side.

"That felt amazing," Arizona smiled at her girlfriend and chuckled, "don't ever make me go three weeks without sex again… please."

Callie chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead, "I'll see what I can do."

"Hmm," Arizona hummed as she caught her breath again. When she was ready to reciprocate, she positioned herself between Callie's legs, much like Callie did for her. However, instead of sitting down like Callie did, she laid on her side so she wouldn't crush her stomach. Propping herself up on one elbow, she lowered her head to kiss her girlfriend's slit.

"Oh!" Callie flinched when Arizona's tongue darted out of her mouth and skillfully swirled around her clit.

"Too hard?" Arizona asked, knowing how sensitive their hormones were currently making them, both physically and emotionally.

"Just a little," Callie admitted.

"Okay," Arizona lowered her head and repeated her actions, much more softly this time.

"Perfect," Callie whispered and closed her eyes. She couldn't see her girlfriend over her large stomach anyways, but she reached for Arizona's free hand, wanting more of a connection.

Arizona licked and sucked her girlfriend until Callie's grip tightened around her hand and she verbally warned her release. The instant that Callie peaked, Arizona slowed her tongue and let her ride out the aftershock of her orgasm.

"Oh god," Callie collapsed against the pillows when she came back to reality.

"Satisfactory?" Arizona teased and crawled back to her previous position beside her.

"Uh-huh," Callie nodded her head and stared up at their high ceiling.

"Speechless, huh?" Arizona smirked and rested her head on her pillow as she watched her girlfriend come down from her high.

Callie nodded her head again and winced, "you made this baby kick like crazy!" She placed her hand on her stomach and laughed while her face scrunched up in pain.

Arizona quickly placed her hand on Callie's stomach and felt the fluttering against her palm. "Baby's happy because mommy's happy," she smiled and rubbed soothing circles around her girlfriend's stomach.

"Maybe too happy," Callie winced as another strong kick went through her gut.

"I'm sorry, honey," Arizona saw the pain on her girlfriend's face and she quickly lowered herself to come face to face with Callie's baby bump. "Hey…" she tapped on Callie's skin, "Hey little one… stop kicking your mommy."

"Keep doing that," Callie smiled as she felt her child calm down.

Arizona tapped on Callie's stomach and chuckled, "Stop kicking, little one. We'll play soccer when you're out here, but you're gonna have to wait while you're in there." She continued to tap on Callie's skin until Callie visibly relaxed as the sharp pains subsided.

"I think they've calmed down," Callie sighed.

"Good baby," Arizona smiled and kissed Callie's baby bump before making her way back up to come face to face with her girlfriend. "I can't wait to meet the three of them."

"Me too," Callie smiled, "they're going to be here so soon."

Arizona nodded her head in agreement, "Very soon."

~Three very soon months later~

Since Arizona was having twins, having a scheduled cesarean was in their best interest. Eight and a half months pregnant, Callie was given a chair to sit at the head of Arizona's surgical bed as Lucy delivered their babies.

"What is she doing?" Arizona asked eagerly when she heard ruffling behind her drape.

Callie glanced over the cloth and watched Lucy pick up her scalpel, "She's just getting started, honey."

"Okay," Arizona took a deep breath and focused her attention on her girlfriend's eyes, "Tell me everything she's doing."

Callie smiled down at her girlfriend and gave her forehead a quick kiss. "She made the cut."

"Okay, keep watching!" Arizona scolded.

"I am," Callie straightened her back again and watched Lucy deliver the first baby. "Oh… our first baby's out," she smiled and brushed Arizona's hair back with her fingers. "It's a boy."

Their first son's cry filled the room and Arizona felt her tears stream down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, he's so handsome," Callie gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Mommy number one, come cut the cord," Lucy smiled at Callie and a nurse offered her the surgical scissors.

Callie's lips parted and she stood up to cut their son's cord.

"Congratulations," Lucy smiled and handed the baby to one of the nurses.

"I want to see him," Arizona sobbed.

"Let her see him," Lucy ordered the nurse.

The nurse quickly wrapped the child in the blanket to keep him warm, and carried him to Arizona's side.

"Hi baby," Arizona cried even harder as she smiled at her son.

"She's delivering baby number two," Callie wiped her own tears and watched between Arizona and Lucy.

"Baby boy Robbins number 2," Lucy announced.

"We have another boy," Callie hiccupped and stood to cut the second cord.

"We have two boys," Arizona smiled through her tears, "Can I see them?"

"In a moment," Lucy handed the second baby to the nurse so she could tend to Arizona's abdomen.

The second nurse wrapped the baby up and brought him beside the first baby so the two moms could look at the two of them.

"They're perfect," Arizona couldn't stop crying if she tried.

"You did such a good job, honey!" Callie sobbed and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "Thank you."

"We'll see you two later, okay?" Arizona spoke to her crying sons. "They're going to fix momma up first, but I'll get to hold you two later."

The nurses smiled at the emotional mothers and took the babies away to do their routine checks.

"Arizona, they're perfect." Callie hiccupped, "I love you."

Arizona smiled and looked up at the woman she loved with every fiber of her being. "I love you too."

000

Callie let her girlfriend sleep while she held their sons in her arms. They had yet to name them, but they had already discussed baby names. They just couldn't pick a name without seeing their child. And looking at her sons now, she knew which ones fitted the names on their list.

Arizona's soft snores met Callie's ears and she glanced up to see her in deep asleep. She knew Arizona was too stubborn to admit to pain, so she reassured her she was on baby duty while she rested. It took a while, but Arizona eventually drifted off to sleep to let her body recover.

A quiet click of the door caught Callie's attention and she turned her head in time to see Barbara and Daniel Robbins step into the room.

"Oh dear," Barbara gasped and gripped on to her husband's arm.

Callie smiled and quietly shushed with her lips. "She just fell asleep," she whispered.

Barbara was instantly by her side and she looked down at her grandchildren.

"May I?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course," Callie lifted her arm to give her one of their sons.

"Me too?" the usually stern Colonel softly whispered.

"You too, sir," Callie chuckled quietly and stood to give her second son to his grandfather.

"He's perfect," Daniel looked down at his grandson and smiled before leaning in to give Callie a kiss on her cheek, "congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." Callie smiled and sat back down on her seat beside Arizona.

"You look great," Barbara placed her hand on Callie's stomach. "When's this one due?"

"Three weeks," Callie smiled.

"My, oh my, you two are so lucky!" Barbara squeaked in excitement.

"I guess it makes up for all the times we weren't successful." Callie chuckled. Finding out they were going to have three children more than made up for all the disappointment they experienced with every negative pregnancy test.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

"I can tell she's in pain, but we both know she's too excited to say anything," Callie answered.

"Oh, typical Arizona," Barbra laughed, accidentally startling the baby in her arms. "Oh no…"

Arizona woke from her sleep the instant her baby's cry met her ears, and she urged herself to sit up. But her fresh sutures shot pain through her abdomen and she fell back just as quickly.

"Easy…" Callie reminded as she placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Arizona winced and waited for the pain to subside.

"Listen to her, honey," Barbara stood up and approached her daughter.

"Hi mom," Arizona opened her eyes and looked at her parents, "and dad."

"Hi darling," Barbara kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Congratulations, love." Daniel smiled and sat on the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks, how was your flight?" Arizona asked as she took her son from her mother's arms.

"Oh same old, same old, but enough about our boring trip, how are you feeling?" Barbara took her daughter's hand.

"Like I was punched in the gut," Arizona admitted.

"I know," Barbara sympathized from experience, "just take it easy, alright? And listen to Callie!"

"I do," Arizona looked at her girlfriend and gave her a smirk, "don't I, Callie?"

"Sometimes," Callie teased and rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder.

"So do we have names?" Daniel finally asked.

Arizona looked at her girlfriend and down at the baby in her arms. "I have mine picked out… what about you?"

"Me too," Callie nodded her head. Now that they've seen their children, they could finally name them.

"So who's this little one?" Arizona rocked the child in her arms.

Callie kissed their son's forehead and gazed up at her girlfriend, "Cameron Robbins Torres."

Arizona smiled and cupped her girlfriend's cheek, "I knew he was Cameron the moment I saw him."

"Me too," Callie smiled and looked down at their son.

"Dad, may we?" Arizona extended her arm and Daniel stood up to hand her his grandson.

Arizona held both of them in her arms and she looked at her second son. "Nicholas Robbins Torres," she said his name and smiled at her girlfriend. They had decided to name their sons after their childhood friends.

Callie nodded her head and smiled at her babies. They were building their dream family, and it was about to get bigger sooner than they thought.

~Three weeks later~

The week of Callie's due date, Barbara and Daniel Robbins flew back to Seattle to help out. Daniel had developed a strict delivery plan that was organized down to their bathroom breaks. They stayed in the guest bedroom of the Robbins-Torres house so that the moment Callie went into labour, Arizona could take her to the hospital while they could take care of their grandsons. Arizona was still healing so she wasn't allowed to carry their bags, so even the car was already pre-packed with their belongings.

At one in the morning, Callie began experiencing contractions. They were ordered not to go to the hospital until they were five minutes apart, so until then, the two of them decided to get as much rest as they could before another baby kept them up through the night.

Callie laid on her side and Arizona spooned her while they shallowly napped. Every now and then, Callie would groan in pain, and Arizona would look at her watch to time the contraction. When the pain would subside, she would attempt to get some rest again.

By 3AM Callie's contractions were seven minutes apart, and starting to get much stronger than her previous ones. Feeling the urge to use the bathroom, she wiggled out of Arizona's embrace and stood from the bed. Before she could make it to the bathroom, however, fluid released form between her legs.

"Uh-oh," Callie's eyes widened and she stepped away from the mess she made on the floor. "Arizona..."

"Hm?" Arizona muffled against her pillow.

"My water just broke."

"Really?" Arizona sat up and got out of bed as quickly as she could.

"Really," Callie laughed and went into their closet to get an old towel. She placed the material on the hardwood floor to soak up the fluid, and make sure no one had an accidental slip.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked as she began getting dressed.

"I'm fine," Callie chuckled and began getting dressed as well. "You might want to wake up your parents."

"Good idea," Arizona zipped up her hoodie and made her way to the guest room.

When Arizona was out of sight, a contraction surged through Callie's body and she gripped onto their dresser for support. She could hear the muffled voices come from the room down the hall, and then Barbara entered the master's bedroom.

"Oh dear," Barbara quickly walked to her side and rubbed her back.

"Thanks," Callie winced.

"Arizona, get in here! She's in pain!" Barbara called out.

Arizona was in the room in seconds, and she replaced her mother's spot.

"I'm okay," Callie huffed as her contraction ended.

"Did you time it?" Arizona asked.

"I was a little pre-occupied," Callie replied.

"Right… I think it's safe to say we can drive you over now." Arizona took her girlfriend's hand.

"Yes, you two go… Daniel and I will take care of everything here at home. You just focus on delivering our grandchild, Callie." Barbara gave them a smile and helped them down the stairs and out the door.

000

"These ice chips don't taste very good," Callie whined.

"I'd get you ice cream if I could, honey," Arizona chuckled.

"We both know you can… it's Lucy that will stop you."

"And the nurses," Arizona offered her girlfriend another spoon of ice chips.

"Nuh-uh," Callie shook her head, "I've had enough frozen water, thank you."

Arizona laughed and put the cup down, "I think you're doing this wrong. You're too sassy for someone who's in labour."

Callie arched her eyebrow and stuck her nose up to play along, causing Arizona to roll her eyes and snicker.

"Just love me when I start going from sassy to bitchy, alright?" Callie stretched her back.

Arizona chuckled and took her girlfriend's hand, "Alright."

000

"HIJA DE TU MADRE!" Callie groaned as she pushed.

Arizona wasn't sure what her girlfriend was saying but she really hoped she wasn't cursing too bad as the entire hospital could probably hear her.

"You're doing great, honey…" Arizona gulped as Callie squeezed her hand. She had a long recovery ahead of her, but she was glad she didn't experience as much pain as Callie was now.

Callie said something very quickly and Arizona wasn't even sure if it was even Spanish or English anymore..

"You're doing great, Callie…" Lucy coached from between her legs.

"Argh," Callie collapsed back against her bed and caught her breath. "They really call it labour for a reason," she looked at Arizona and sighed.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh and wipe her girlfriend's forehead with a cool towel, "You're doing great, Calliope."

"Another one when your next contraction comes around, alright?" Lucy looked at Callie.

"Yeah," Callie winced and sat up again for another push.

"Good… good… good… okay, stop pushing, Callie." Lucy got ready to catch the baby. "Your baby's head is here."

"Oh thank god," Callie released a breath, knowing the worst part was over.

Arizona automatically took a peek and smiled at her girlfriend, "Our baby's almost here, Calliope."

"Yeah, I know that, Arizona, I can feel it," Callie sassed when her contraction began building in her abdomen again.

Arizona bit her tongue to hold back her laughter, but her girlfriend just had the best come backs when she was in pain.

"Push… push… push…" Lucy picked up the various instruments on her table and Callie collapsed against her pillow as she finally felt relieved.

"It's a girl," Lucy announced. A nurse placed a blanker on Callie's chest and Lucy instantly placed the crying child on her mother's chest.

"Sofia," Callie said her daughter's name the moment she saw her.

"Sofia," Arizona sighed in agreement and kissed her girlfriend's forehead, "She's beautiful, Calliope. You did it."

Callie smiled at their daughter and gently rocked her, "I know, honey, everything is bright and scary, but it's much better out here. I promise."

"We've waited long enough to finally meet you, Sofia," Arizona wiped her tear-stained cheeks and kissed her daughter's hand.

"We're finally all here," Callie wiped her own tears and looked down at Sofia. "You, me, momma, Cam and Nick… we've been waiting to take you home so we can be a family."

~ Three days later~

"Guess who's home…" Callie walked into their home with the baby basket in her hand. "WHAT?" she gasped when all of their friends were sitting in their living room, "How? The driveway is empty!"

"They parked around the corner, silly," Arizona came in behind her girlfriend. "Did someone get a picture of her reaction?"

"Got it on video!" Cristina called out from behind the door.

"Very funny, what's all this?" Callie looked at her girlfriend.

"I know you said you didn't want a baby shower because you knew I hated them… so we're giving you a New Mommy party." Arizona explained.

"The two of you," Teddy corrected and placed plastic crowns on both their heads, "It's a New Mommy party for the two of you."

"Thank you," Callie smiled and looked around them. Their place was decorated, and she spotted Alex and Mark holding their sons. "You guys are too much."

"We know, now come on! Let's shower the two of you with stuff!" Teddy laughed.

000

Callie and Arizona enjoyed their first proper meal since going to the hospital, and to be honest they enjoyed the peace of being able to eat while their friends took turns carrying their babies. As they afternoon went on, and the group enjoyed each other's company, the view of the sun setting over the city could be seen from the large living room window.

"Calliope, would you walk out to the deck with me?" Arizona quietly asked while their friends talked amongst each other.

"Alright," Callie stood up and the two of them disappeared from the crowd.

Arizona took her girlfriend's hand and walked her to the edge of their deck, where they got the best view they could ask for.

"Why are we out here while the party's in there?" Callie asked.

"I just wanted you to myself for a minute," Arizona explained. "And I couldn't take another military joke from my dad."

"Ah…" Callie chuckled and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," Arizona said causally.

"If you're asking for another baby, I swear to god, Arizona Robbins…" Callie teasingly warned.

"No, Calliope…" Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say thank you for helping me build our dream family."

"Thank you for wanting to build it with me," Callie replied.

Arizona smiled and tucked a lock of Callie's hair behind her ear, "You've made my dreams come true and so much more, Calliope. There isn't a day that goes by that you make my heart flutter in my chest, and my mouth smile so much my cheeks hurt."

Callie smiled and gasped in surprise when Arizona lowered herself onto one knee. "Arizona Robbins…" she covered her mouth with her hands, and felt the happiest of tears pool in her eyes.

"Calliope Torres, you've made me the happiest woman alive, and I'd like to ask you… if you could spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes!" Callie hiccupped and burst into tears, "Yes yes yes, forever and always, yes!"

Arizona smiled and pulled the small box out of her pocket before placing the ring around her fiancée's finger.

"I love you so much," she rose to her feet and placed her hands on Callie's hips.

"I love you too," Callie cupped Arizona's face and pulled her into a kiss.

The sound of cheering and banging against the glass window suddenly caught Callie's attention and she turned to see all of their friends gathered by the large window, cheering and howling.

"They're going to break out dream house," Callie chuckled through her tears.

"A cracked window is not going to ruin our dreams," Arizona laughed along and held her fiancée's hand. "Big house with a big backyard…" she glanced around them, "Check. Calliope Torres in my life?" she brought Callie's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckle, "Check. Ten kids?"

Callie smiled and pulled her fiancée in for another kiss. "Let's just say… we're half way there."


	2. LACES

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_Arizona grunted audibly as she attempted to tie her shoe laces. Again. She heard her girlfriend snicker in the background and she glared at her._

_"Don't you dare laugh…"_

_"Even if I did, what are you going to do? Eat me?"_

_"Very funny… there's no room left for you in here," Arizona grumbled and placed her hands on her large stomach. "Why do all of my comfortable shoes have laces?" she looked back at their shoe closet and huffed._

_"What's wrong with wearing flats?" Callie asked._

_Arizona looked down at her toes and frowned, "My feet are too swollen to fit into them."_

_Callie sighed and pulled a chair up next to her girlfriend. Sitting on the seat she scooted back and spread her legs, "Hold on to the wall."_

_Arizona held on to the wall and let her girlfriend put her foot up on the chair, between her thighs._

_Callie easily tied the knot and then did so with her girlfriend's other shoe._

_"Thanks," Arizona released a breath._

_Callie smiled and pushed her chair back into the dining room, "Any time, Cinderella."_


	3. BACK RUBS

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_"Oh Callie!" Arizona caught up with her girlfriend at work. "I could totally use one of your back rubs right now"_

_"I could use one of YOUR back rubs right now," Callie placed her hand on her aching back as she continued to wobble to her office._

_"Okay, I'll give you a back rub after you get this knot on my back," Arizona wobbled after her._

_"Nuh-uh," Callie shook her head, "You're not getting anything until you crack my spine back into place."_

_"Please," Arizona begged, "YOUR babies are killing me."_

_"Yeah, well YOUR baby think it's okay to kick my spine around."_

_"Just get the knot, I promise I'll do whatever you want after."_

_"YOU fix my spine and I'll do whatever you want after."_

_The two women yapped back and forth until they saw the answer to their problems walk by them._

_000_

_Callie sighed as she sat on the gurney and felt the pair of strong hands ease the stress on her spine._

_"A little to the left," Arizona hummed._

_"How did we get stuck doing this?" Jackson whined as he worked on the knot on Arizona's back._

_"This is your fault," Mark grumbled, "I don't know why you walked us through the peds ward. We wouldn't be here if they didn't see us!"_

_"Shh," Callie hushed the two as she tried to relax._

_"A little higher, Jackson…" Arizona sighed._

_Mark and Jackson glared at each other, but did what they were told to relieve the pregnant women._


	4. DINNER ROTATION

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_Callie fed Sofia at her breast while she rocked on her rocking chair. On the rocking chair across from her, Arizona held Cameron against her shoulder, while she fed Nick on her opposite breast._

_"Sofia's done," Callie lifted her daughter and rested her against her shoulder to burp her. "Next…" she stood up and took Cameron from Arizona's hold. As she sat back down, she offered her son her chest, while she waited for Sofia to burp._

_"Nick's done," Arizona positioned her son against her shoulder and rubbed his back. "Want me to take Sofia after he burps?"_

_"Sure," Callie continued to feed Cameron while she tapped Sofia's back._

_When Nick burped, Arizona giggled and stood to take Sofia from Callie's shoulder. Holding her son and daughter in her arms, she rocked them to sleep and lay them in their cribs._

_"Poor Cameron got his dinner last tonight," Callie cooed at her son._

_"It's fine, little man will just get breakfast first," Arizona smiled._

_"This rotation never ends, huh?" Callie teased._

_"Nope," Arizona chuckled, "we're going to be feeding stations for the next few months."_


	5. 3 LITTLE RAIN COATS AND 6 LITTLE BOOTS

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_The two women scrambled around the house as they got the entire family ready for a field trip to the farm. It was a rainy day and they all needed extra gear to survive the outdoors._

_"You take the top halves, I'll take the bottom halves," Callie proposed._

_"Deal," Arizona placed her hand, faced down in front of her, "Ready?"_

_Callie placed her hand on top of her wife's, "GO!"_

_The two women lifted their hands and went their separate ways._

_Callie began taking their children's pajama bottoms off, while Arizona pulled their shirts over their heads. The three year olds stood patiently while the two women ran around them, tossing clothes at each other. Arizona began putting their shirts over their heads, and Callie put their pants on. When she got to Sofia in the middle, she noticed the Spiderman shirt and looked at Arizona._

_"You mixed up 2 and 3," Callie removed the pink pony shirt from her son._

_"Oh, sorry," Arizona didn't even notice the mix-up in the middle of the rush._

_"It's okay, I wike Spidewman…" little Sofia stopped her mommy's hands when Callie attempted to change her shirt._

_"Alright, let's get Nick another shirt," Callie lifted her hand and Arizona instantly threw another shirt her way._

_"Sorry about that, Nicholas." Arizona apologized,_

_"It's just a shirt, momma…" Nick reassured._

_"All dressed, are we ready for gear?" Callie asked._

_"Yep," Arizona lifted Cameron into her arms and Callie followed with Sofia and Nicholas. They placed each child in front of their appropriate hook and they automatically began putting their raincoats on while their mothers put their own coats on._

_"Wrong foot, sweetie," Arizona coached when she noticed Cameron had his boots on the wrong way._

_"Uh-oh…" Cameron looked down at his feet._

_"Not a problem!" Callie laughed and lifted her little boy up in the air._

_Arizona quickly switched the mistake and did a head count when they were all ready, "Everyone's here, are we ready to go?"_

_"You forgot someone," Callie chuckled._

_"What?" Arizona's eyes widened._

_The three little ones began to giggle at their mother and they screamed the name at the same time. "RUFUS!"_

_The golden lab ran down the stairs and attacked Arizona._

_"Oh… right," she laughed as the large dog jumped on her. "Now we're ready to go?"_

_Callie smiled and opened the door for her family, "Now we're ready to go."_


	6. THIS TOWN AIN'T BIG ENOUGH

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_Arizona sat on their large red couch as she read her evening newspaper. As she flipped the page, a small hand tapped her thigh, and she lowered the paper to see little Sofia. "Hi big girl," she smiled._

_"Sof-ya read wif momma?" the three-year-old asked._

_"Of course," Arizona lifted her onto her lap so they could read together._

_"HEY, HONEY?" Callie walked into the living room with Cameron sitting on her foot, and Nicholas sitting on the other. "Do you like my new boots?" she asked, dragging the two boys on her feet. The little men giggled against their mother's leg and tightened their hold around her calves. Sofia smiled as she watched her brothers get a free ride and she jumped up to join them._

_"What about me, mami?" she asked, lifting her little hands up._

_"You can be my hat," Callie laughed and lifted her little girl._

_"WEE!" Sofia giggled as she was seated on her mother's shoulders._

_"You guys are so silly!" Arizona snickered as Callie stomped around her._

_Callie chuckled and placed her hands on her hips, "This town ain't big enough for the five of us…"_

_Arizona laughed out loud and stood up, "And what am I, exactly?"_

_"Town sheriff!" Nick giggled._

_"Oh, so I'm the sheriff, am I? Then that makes all of you the bad guys…"_

_"RUN!" Cameron squealed as Arizona began to chase them._

_"AAAH!" Callie carefully sped away with her children attached to her, but Arizona caught them and wrapped her hands around her waist. "Darn it, my boots were too heavy…" she laughed._

_Arizona laughed along and began tickling her wife and kids, "And I sentence all of you to the tickle prison!"_


	7. BIG BACKYARD

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_"TAKE IT ALL THE WAY!" Callie yelled as her son kicked the soccer ball across the grass._

_"YOU WISH, CAM!" Sofia laughed as she stole the ball from her brother and kicked it towards her mother._

_"Oh!" Arizona was caught off guard when the ball flew to her. She attempted to kick the ball, but lost her footing and landed on it instead._

_"OH GOD!" Callie sprinted towards her wife the instant she saw her fall to the ground. "Arizona…"_

_"I'm fine," Arizona couldn't help but laugh, despite the pain, "I just- I think I sprained my ankle."_

_"Honey, are you okay?" Callie began checking the injured foot._

_"Yeah, promise…" Arizona winced, "I just really suck at ball sports."_

_"You okay, ma?" Nick and Cameron came running to their mother's side._

_"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me!"_

_The two boys, now grown men, lowered themselves on either side of their momma. "Got that side?" Cam asked. "Yep," Nick held out his arms._

_"Boys, this isn't necessARY!" Arizona squealed as her sons lifted her._

_"We got it," Nick chuckled as they carried their mother towards the house._

_"Sofia, could you get the ice packs ready?" Callie asked._

_"Already on it!" the eighteen-year-old ran ahead._

_"Really, guys, I'm fine," Arizona blushed, "I can hop back to the living room."_

_"And let you walk on that foot?" Cameron asked._

_"I don't think so!" Nick laughed._

_Arizona huffed in embarrassment as she was lifted to their home like a child, but she couldn't help but smile as the boys she carried for nine months were carrying her injured self now._


	8. CASSEROLE

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_Callie came home and found her girlfriend on their couch in a frozen state of worry. She was instantly by her side, carefully kneeling in front of her, mindful of the child inside her._

_"Arizona…" she said carefully, taking her hand, "honey, what is it?"_

_"Something feels wrong," Arizona gulped._

_"Are you in pain? Did something happen? Did you fall?"_

_Arizona shook her head, "There's pressure… in my pelvis, and they stopped moving."_

_Callie placed her hands on Arizona's stomach and gently pressed for tenderness. "Nothing feels out of the ordinary. Do you want me to call Lucy? Or we can go to the hospital and I'll do the ultrasound myself…"_

_Arizona frowned and nodded her head, "Calliope, what if I messed up?"_

_"Hey, you didn't mess up. I'm sure everything is fine…" Callie reassured, though her mind started to think the worst as well. "I'll check it out, okay?"_

_"Okay," Arizona sighed and let her girlfriend help her up. On the way up, however, an unexpected noise ripped through the air. "Oh…" Arizona blushed, "ah… wow, that was it? I totally feel better."_

_Callie's eyes widened in shock, and then she bit her tongue to hold back her laughter. "AW!" she scrunched her nose when the stench of gas met her nose, "Arizona!" she chuckled, "What did you eat?"_

_Arizona awkwardly smiled and then laughed along, "Leftover casserole…"_


	9. POOL PARTY

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_Callie sat in the rectangular blow-up kiddie pool while her fifteen-month-olds swam around her. The water was only nine inches deep, but she watched her babies like a mama hawk. Nick and Cameron amused themselves with the floating beach ball, while Sofia sprinkled water onto the grass with her toy watering can._

_"Mami?" Sofia crawled onto her mother's leg when she was done gardening._

_"Si?" Callie opened her arms to let her daughter come closer._

_"Sof-ya tired," Sofia rested her head on Callie's chest with the toy can still in her hand._

_"You want to go nap-nap inside now?" Callie asked._

_"No," Sofia shook her head and closed her eyes._

_"Okay," Callie kissed her daughter's forehead and let her nap on her chest._

_"Mami…" Nick crawled beside her, "Nick too."_

_"Okay, nap time it is," Callie chuckled as her son rested his head on her thigh. "What about you, Cam?"_

_Cameron nodded his head and joined his brother for a quick afternoon nap. Arizona walked out of the house soon after, and raised her eyebrows when she saw her family._

_"Did I miss the party?" she let out a small laugh and sat across from her wife._

_"Nap time," Callie shushed._

_Arizona smiled and shifted closer. She rested her head on Callie's shoulder and rubbed her son's backs between them. Some things were just as sweet as a sangria on the beach._


	10. RAINY DAY IN WASHINGTON

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_The three children frowned as they watched raindrops hit the large windows. Their sandbox was turning into mud, their swings blew in the wind, and even Rufus was sleeping in his dog house. Their backyard was soaked and there wasn't much inside for the two-year-olds to play with._

_"I'm home…" Callie opened the front door and found Arizona reading on the couch while her babies lied on the carpet. "What happened here?"_

_"Is wainging, mami. Is waining." Nicholas sighed._

_Callie frowned and watched her sad little ducks stare out the window. She knew her babies didn't like staying inside so she kept her raincoat on and called her family over. "Come on, guys! Let's go outside!"_

_The three babies, and their other mother, eagerly put on their boots and coats. "Where we going?" Cameron asked._

_"We're going on an adventure," Callie smiled and loaded her family into the SUV. She drove them to the hiking trail nearby and the three were more than excited to walk the muddy path._

_"Look, momma!" Sofia lifted the little worm on a stick._

_"Oh gosh," Arizona winced and instantly stepped away. "That's great, sweetie… let's put the wormy back in its home."_

_"Okay," Sofia put the worm down and continued to wobble down the trail._

_"Guys, look at this…" Callie pulled back a low branch and revealed a frog._

_"Cooooooool," the three awed in unison._

_"Aw," Arizona smiled and held on to her wife's hand as they went on with their hike. She wasn't much of a nature nut, but she learned to love getting messy with her family. And she loved to watch her wife and kids poke around and discover new things in the dirt._


	11. MOMMIE'S NAP

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ Callie and Arizona's lives drastically change with their 2 month old babies. But it's time for the two to reconnect physically and emotionally after the chaos of motherhood.

Fluff with a little bit of steam.

RATED M

"Oh, thank god…" Callie collapsed onto their bed beside her fiancée. Ever since their parents went back home, and the two of them were alone with their babies, their sleeping patterns had been out of whack. They were lucky enough to both take a maternity leave, but raising three little babies wasn't any easier than being a surgeon.

"I think my tear ducts have dried out," Arizona blinked a few times to try and dampen her eye balls. But she hadn't slept properly in weeks, and her body was starting to pay the price.

"I don't even think I've peed all day…" Callie thought out loud.

"Maybe we should be wearing diapers too," Arizona teased.

"So there will be five diapers to change in this house?" Callie laughed.

"Never mind," Arizona scrunched her nose.

A quiet whine met their ears through and Callie quickly stood up to look at the baby monitor. "Was that a cry? Please tell me that wasn't a cry… I JUST got all three of them to sleep."

"You better start praying it wasn't," Arizona sighed. "As soon as one cries, they'll all wake up."

"Oh, please don't cry…" Callie begged through the baby monitor. One of their babies began squirming in their crib, and Callie knew what was going to happen next. "OH NO…" she quickly dropped the monitor and ran to the nursery next door.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sofia's cry echoed through the room before Callie could get to her.

"Uh-huh…" Nicholas hiccupped from his disrupted sleep, "Uh-huh… WAAAAAAAAH!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Callie took Sofia into one arm and then Nicholas in the other. "Shhh, please don't wake Cameron…"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, her third child began to sniff, and his wail echoed through the room.

"Noooo," Callie frowned and sobbed with her crying babies in her arms.

"I got it," Arizona walked to the crib and picked up her son. "What's wrong sweetie?" she cooed, "Did those two wake you up?"

"Please…" Callie rocked her babies in her arms. She was so tired and she felt exhaustion ache from deep inside her bones. "Mama needs sleep too."

"Here… I'll take the twins." Arizona extended her arm and took both of her boys into her arms.

"I don't get it," Callie whined. "They're fed. They're changed. What else do they want?" she huffed in frustration. She felt like she was about to collapse, but she held her weight to tend to her children.

Arizona saw the tear stream down her fiancée's face and she felt like crying with her. They loved their children, but they needed sleep. And the lack of it was frustrating. "It's okay, Calliope…" she said softly, "they just want to be held… see?"

Their children were still whining, but they've stopped crying.

Callie looked down at her daughter and sniffed back her tears, "I know… I'm just- I'm so tired, Arizona." She looked into her fiancée's eyes and saw the dark circles that also formed under Arizona's eyes.

"I know, we all are," Arizona held her sons at her chest and stepped closer to bury her nose into the base of Callie's neck.

Callie sighed and wrapped her free arm around Arizona and her boys, "We could all use some sleep…" she rubbed her fiancée's back and kissed her forehead. She could feel Arizona's tears meet her neck and she knew they were both about to crash from their lack of energy.

"Come on…"

"Where are we going?" Arizona lifted her head.

"We all need to sleep," Callie explained and led her family back into the master bedroom. She slowly crawled into their bed with Sofia in her arms, and helped Arizona lie beside her with Nick and Cameron. Both women placed their babies on their chest and soothed them to sleep.

"Is this okay?" Arizona asked. "I'm scared I'm going to crush one of them."

"Me to," Callie admitted. "We should be fine, just stay on your back."

Arizona sighed in relief and rubbed her babies' backs. She surrounded herself with pillows so she wouldn't turn in her sleep, and keep her babies safe. She reached for Callie's hand and locked their fingers as they closed their eyes and shallowly slept with their babies.

000

Callie woke up first when Sofia wanted her feeding. She sat up and stretched her sore back from the awkward position she had slept in. Lifting her shirt, she fed her daughter and watched Arizona continued to sleep with Nick and Cameron in her arms. They were absolutely exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she held her fiancée and she knew they both needed some time for themselves.

Arizona woke up some time after and felt her heart drop to her stomach when her babies were no longer in her arms. She shot out of bed and sighed in relief when she heard her family downstairs.

"Morning," Callie smiled when her fiancée sleepily walked down the stairs.

"You're all up?" Arizona scratched her head.

"Yeah, the three wanted to watch some cartoons." Callie nodded towards the living room.

Arizona turned her head and sighed when she saw her children in their baby bouncers. Watching the baby channel.

"They're fed and changed," Callie mentioned.

"You fed all three of them?" Arizona's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yup," Callie let out a small laugh. "I mean, my boobs are a little sore, but they did the job."

"That's… wow, thanks." Arizona dragged her feet across the kitchen tiles and wrapped her arms around her fiancée from behind. "You could have woken me," she rested her head on Callie's chin and inhaled deeply through her nose. She hadn't held her fiancée like this in what seemed like forever.

"I know, but you were still drooling," Callie teased.

"Actually?" Arizona instantly placed her hand over mouth.

"It was cute," Callie let out a small laugh kissed her fiancée's cheek. "I know you were tired."

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Arizona simply tightened her hold around Callie's chest.

"I had a bit of cereal." Callie turned to face her fiancée, "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever's quick and ready, I guess." Arizona went into the cupboard to get a bowl.

"So I talked to Mark and Lexie…" Callie mentioned as her fiancée prepared her breakfast.

"About what?" Arizona took her bowl of cereal and sat in front of her fiancée.

"Well, they asked how we were and I told them you haven't showered in a week."

Arizona gasped and sniffed her shirt, "Just a day or two," she defended.

"I was kidding," Callie chuckled and poured some milk into Arizona's cereal. "But I told them we haven't slept in days and they offered to come over tomorrow and give us a break. Just for a few hours, so we can sleep."

Arizona furrowed her brows in worry and Callie placed her hand on the one Arizona had on the table.

"We'll stay here." Callie reassured. "We'll stay upstairs and they'll stay down here. I know you're not ready to leave them with someone else yet. I'm not ready either."

Arizona sighed in relief and nodded her head in agreement. As new mothers, they were both naturally still attached to their babies. But they were grateful for the kind offer. "Okay," she closed her eyes for a moment and released a breath. "Yeah, I can do that."

000

"You look like crap." Mark scrunched his nose.

"Thanks, Mark." Callie sighed and stepped aside to let the two into her house.

"Uncle Mark is here!" Mark lifted the plush football in his hand

"They're eight weeks old, Mark. Not eight years old." Lexie playfully rolled her eyes. "Hi," she gave Callie a quick kiss on the cheek, "you look great. Ignore him."

"Don't worry, I know what I look like," Callie chuckled.

"Where are my boys?" Mark looked around the house.

"In here," Arizona called from the living room.

"Ah!" Mark smiled at the three babies in their bouncers. "Look at those cutie pies."

Arizona took the pump from under her shirt and capped the baby bottle. "Here…" she handed the warm bottle to her fiancée's best friend. "There should be enough to last the next few hours in the fridge."

"Is this…" Mark winced at the bottle in his hand.

"Fresh? Yes." Arizona brushed off the man's reaction and gave her babies good bye kisses. She was just going to be upstairs, but leaving them with someone else was a big step for any mother.

"Just call us if you need more," Callie let out a small laugh and said good bye to her babies as well.

"We should be fine," Lexie reassured. "You two go rest."

"Thank you so much," Arizona gave Lexie a big hug.

"Any time," Lexie hugged her friend back. "Now go… you need to recharge."

"Thank you," Callie smiled. "And take care of Mark too!"

Lexie laughed and looked at her boyfriend. "Yup, don't worry. I'll watch over _all_ of the kids here."

000

"So shower or bed first?" Arizona asked as she locked their door.

"Shower," Callie groaned. She didn't smell bad, but it was about time she smelled fresh and clean.

"Sounds good," Arizona let out a small laugh and began taking her clothes off as they headed towards the bathroom.

Callie started the water and stepped in when she was satisfied with its temperature. Arizona following soon after.

"Come here," Callie opened her arms and embraced her fiancée.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. They let the warm water soothe their sore muscles, and they held each other for a moment.

"I've missed this," Arizona admitted.

"Me too," Callie kissed her fiancée's head. "As much as I love our babies, I love having you to myself too."

Arizona smiled and leaned in to kiss Callie's lips. Raising a family was exhausting, but she couldn't have found a better person to do it all with. "I love you," she whispered against Callie's lips.

"I love you too," Callie pulled back and rested her forehead against Arizona's. They gazed into each other's eyes and connected on a deeper level as the water soaked their bodies.

"Turn around," Arizona whispered.

Callie did as she was told and placed her hands on the tile walls. Arizona took the body wash and began lathering her fiancée's back, giving her a back rub in the process.

"Oh…" Callie moaned in relief. "Hmmm," she sighed as Arizona kneaded her shoulder muscles.

"Better?" Arizona smiled.

"So much better," Callie lowered her arms and turned around. "Your turn."

Arizona handed her fiancée the bottle and turned to face the other wall. She closed her eyes when Callie washed her back and then massaged her back muscles just like she did. Carrying ten pound babies all day was quite the work out, but Callie's massages were worth it.

After their massage and shower, the two dried off but didn't bother getting dressed. They were instantly on their bed, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Callie…" Arizona mumbled against her fiancée's lips. Their kiss was getting heated and she knew what was going to happen next. "Callie…" she called her again.

"Hm?" Callie continued to massage her fiancée's tongue with hers.

"Not now," Arizona admitted.

"No?" Callie pulled back and looked into her fiancée's eyes.

"No," Arizona shook her head. "Can we sleep first?"

"Oh," Callie released a breath. "Yeah… of course." She understandably released Arizona's hips and wrapped her arms around her torso instead.

"Thank you," Arizona sighed in her fiancée's embrace.

"No, you're right." Callie closed her eyes and the exhaustion slowly took over her body again. "We should sleep first."

"Mhm," Arizona replied with her body already drifting off to sleep.

Callie kissed Arizona's forehead and the two of them finally fell into deep sleep.

000

Downstairs, Lexie held Cameron in her arms while Mark fed Nick with the baby bottle.

"There you go, Cameron…" Mark offered the bottle to the baby's mouth.

"That's Nicholas," Lexie corrected.

"Naw," Mark shook his head. "This is Cameron… Cameron always wears blue."

"Not today," Lexie laughed. "That's Nick."

"No… really?" Mark inspected the child's face. "How can you tell?"

"I just can," Lexie looked at the baby in her arms. "Isn't that right, Cameron?"

"That's Nick," Mark corrected.

"No," Lexie chuckled, "I'm telling you now. You should stop calling them the wrong name."

"You should stop calling Nick Cameron and Cameron Nick."

Lexie rolled her eyes and looked at the little girl on her baby bouncer. "Sofia, which one's the real Cameron?"

The baby girl blinked a few times and watched the two adults bicker in front of her.

"See, she said I was right," Lexie stuck her nose up.

"She didn't say a word," Mark laughed. "If anything, she looked at me because I'm right."

Lexie rolled her eyes and took a bottle off the coffee table to feed Cameron in her arms.

000

A few hours later, Arizona woke up first and lifted her head from her fiancée's chest. Callie was still snoring beneath her, and she decides to let her sleep. She wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders, and traced lazy patterns on her skin as she watched her rest.

"Hm," Callie groaned about twenty minutes later. She opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the side table. "We've only been asleep for four hours?"

"Yup," Arizona replied.

"I feel like we slept a full night," Callie stretched her back.

"Me too," Arizona smiled. "I guess we just needed deep, undisturbed, sleep."

"_Desperately _needed," Callie smiled and pulled her fiancée closer to her.

"I wonder how they're doing downstairs…" Arizona said softly.

"I'm sure they're fine," Callie reassured.

"Yeah," Arizona sighed. "You're right…" she smiled and leaned in to give hr fiancée a kiss.

"Now?" Callie chuckled.

"Now," Arizona laughed along and straddled her fiancée's hips.

Callie's hands were instantly on Arizona's waist, and she grasped the soft flesh as they kissed. They took their time kissing, and enjoying each other's warmth, as they reconnected physically.

When Callie felt Arizona's arousal against the skin of her stomach, she flipped them over and topped her fiancée. "You first," Callie smirked, "you're already ready."

Arizona blushed and watched Callie kiss her way down her body. Only Callie had to the power to turn her on with a few simple kisses.

Callie stopped when she got to her fiancée's mound and traced her c-section scar with her finger.

"Oh…" Arizona twitched at the feeling her fiancée created.

"Does it still hurt?" Callie asked.

"No," Arizona shook her head. "I just… don't touch it. Please."

"No?" Callie moved her hand away from the spot.

"No… it's ugly." Arizona winced.

"No it's not," Callie brought her lips to the red scar and placed a gentle kiss.

Arizona sucked in a sharp breath and watched her fiancée lovingly touch her.

"This is where our babies came from… I would never find this ugly." Callie kissed it one last time and looked at her fiancée. "You've given me the most precious gifts I could ever ask for, Arizona."

Arizona's mouth formed into a small smile and she cupped her fiancée's face. "You too," she replied.

Callie smiled and spread her fiancée's legs apart. She kissed Arizona's inner thigh and lovingly wrapped her mouth around Arizona's bundle of nerves.

"Ah…" Arizona gasped when Callie's warm mouth began to toy with her wetness. She blindly reached down to grab Callie's hand, and linked their fingers so they were connected as she felt pleasure build in her body.

"Callie…" she moaned as CAllie worked her up. Her hips began to buck against Callie's tongue, and soon her entire body tensed. Her thighs closed in around her fiancée's face, and she felt waves of pleasure ripple through her body as she peaked for the first time in months.

"Oh…" Arizona released a long breath with her eyes still shut. She felt Callie move around and then kiss her eyelids. Causing her eyes fluttered open and see her smiling down at her.

"You okay?" Callie teased.

Arizona simply nodded her head and caught her breath. She took a moment to regain her energy, and then flipped them over to top Callie.

"Kiss me first," Callie stopped Arizona before she could go down on her.

Arizona smiled and kissed her willingly. Their kiss became heated again, but as she pulled back to go down on Callie, Callie stopped her again.

"I just need a little more time," Callie excused. "I'm not ready."

"Is everything alright?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah," Callie nodded her head. "I'm just… I'm still dry."

"Oh," Arizona propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at her lover. "That's perfectly normal."

"Yeah," Callie blushed. She had a vaginal delivery, unlike Arizona, so her lower anatomy had changed much more than hers.

"I don't think we have any more warming oil," Arizona thought for a moment. They hadn't had a very active sex life in a while.

"It's fine," Callie shook her head. "Just kiss me."

"Okay," Arizona reconnected their lips and kissed her fiancée a little more passionately. She slipped a hand between them and gently touched Callie with her fingers. When Callie remained dry, Arizona brought her fingers to her mouth and soaked her fingers before returning them to Callie's folds with a little more moisture.

"Maybe we should stop…" Callie proposed after a while. "Maybe my body's not ready yet."

"Do you want to stop?" Arizona asked.

"No," Callie shook her head, "but it's not working…" she blushed.

"Do you trust me?" Arizona asked.

"Of course," Callie took a deep breath.

"Then I'll get you there," Arizona replied with a small smirk.

Callie sighed and watched her fiancée settle between her legs. She watched Arizona open her mouth and lick the path of her slit.

"Does this feel good, at least?" Arizona asked to make sure her fiancée could still feel what she was doing.

Callie nodded her head.

Arizona parted her fiancée's folds and brought her mouth to the small bud. Darting her tongue out and coating the skin with her own moisture.

"Oh," Callie gasped when her fiancée soaked her center, and it became more pleasurable to touch.

"Better?" Arizona smiled.

"Mhm," Callie closed her eyes as Arizona began flicking her bundle of nerves. Eventually, Arizona inserted a digit into her entrance, and her entire body tensed.

"How's that?" Arizona asked when she saw her partner wince.

Callie shut her eyes and shook her head. Having sex for the first time after having a baby felt just like having sex for the first time years ago. It was pleasurable but uncomfortable at the same time. "No," she quickly voiced when Arizona attempted to pull out. "Keep it in."

"Alright," Arizona kept her finger inside her fiancée and continued to please Callie with her mouth.

Eventually, Callie's arousal made its presence and her sex drive caught up to speed. "You can move now," she informed Arizona.

Arizona smiled and began to pump her finger. She licked her fiancée in time with her thrusts, and soon Callie's orgasm made came crashing down on her.

"Ohhh…" Callie puffed air out of her lungs every time her core contracted around Arizona's finger. Each pulse sending shock all over her body.

"Still not working?" Arizona teased as she eased out of Callie's opening.

"Nah," Callie smiled down at her lover and pulled her back up for a kiss, "I think you fixed it."

000

"Mother duck said: quack, quack, quack, quack," Mark sang.

"… but only two little ducks came back." Lexie sang the rest of the song.

"Did we make you two go insane yet?" Callie asked as she walked down the stairs with her fiancée.

"Hey, it's mommy!" Mark smiled and waved Sofia's little hand.

"Hi babies," Callie smiled and took her baby into her arms. "How were they?"

"Well behaved," Lexie answered. "How was your sleep?"

"Deep and restful," Arizona sighed. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Any time," Mark smiled at the baby in his arms. "We love these little ones."

"Oh, but quick question…" Lexie pointed out. "This is Cameron, right?"

"Yup," Arizona laughed and took her son from Lexie's arms. "That's my baby Cam," she gave her son a big kiss and held him on her shoulder.

"HA!" Lexie laughed, "I was right!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mark placed Nicholas in his bouncer and yawned.

"Oh," Callie laughed when her best friend yawn. "Looks like these three tired you two out."

Arizona laughed along and looked at Callie, "Looks like it's their turn to take a nap."


	12. SORBET

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_Callie sighed as she put another piece of broccoli in her mouth. Arizona had been making them eat extra healthy, and tonight she wanted something sweet. "What's for desert?" she asked casually._

_"Fruit slices," Arizona answered, "it's good for the baby's brain."_

_Callie sighed again. She wanted to consume things that were good for her baby, but a little sugar wouldn't do much harm. "Can we have… cake?" she asked with her best smile._

_"Cake doesn't have nutrients our babies need, Calliope."_

_"Just a little bit? We've been eating green veggies for six months!"_

_"… and we'll be eating green veggies for three more," Arizona replied._

_That night, Callie quietly sneaked down the stairs alone. Her baby bump peeked out of her tank top, and her big belly was in search for a treat. Opening the freezer, she dug out the tub of lime sorbet she'd been smuggling in. Grabbing a spoon, she sighed in relief when the cool treat satisfied her tongue. Arizona suddenly opened their bedroom door and Callie quickly hid in the pantry. She wondered what her girlfriend was doing and gasped Arizona went into the fridge and dug out a tub of strawberry sorbet._

_"BUSTED!" Callie came out and pointed her spoon at her girlfriend._

_"WHAT?" Arizona jumped. "HEY!" she pointed at the tub in Callie's hand._

_"Wait…" Callie knit her brows, "you've been sneaking sorbet too?"_

_Arizona sighed and put the tub back in the freezer. "Yeah. You're right, I shouldn't be eating it. It's not the best for the baby."_

_"Come on…" Callie rolled her eyes and put small tub back in Arizona's hand. "Let's go watch some midnight infomercials. A little junk food doesn't hurt once in a while." _


	13. A LINE ON THE WALL

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_Little Cameron stood as tall as he could as his mother placed a ruler on his head and marked his height on the kitchen wall._

_"Wow," Callie smiled, "you grew a full inch, kiddo."_

_The three year old's face bloomed into a grin and he stepped aside to let his sister take her turn._

_"Hey," Nick scolded, "her pony tail is cheating."_

_"No it's not!" Sofia defended._

_"Alright, alright," Arizona untied her daughter's hair and Callie marked the child's height on the wall. "There…" she re-tied Sofia's hair._

_"My turn!" Nick ran to the spot and straightened his back._

_Callie placed the ruler on his head and made the last mark on the wall. "Okay, all done."_

_The three children looked at the wall and knit their brows in concentration._

_"That's just a line with all of our names," Cameron frowned._

_"I know," Callie chuckled. "You're all the same height!"_


	14. DADDIE'S DAY

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_The three kids looked down at the arts and craft supplies on their table. Mrs. P, their kindergarten teacher, told the class to make cards for Father's Day. Their mommies explained that a family is a group of people who loved each other. Some families had a mommy and daddy, some had two daddies, and their family had two mommies. And the three were well aware that their family did not have a daddy._

_"Need help?" Mrs. P asked when she saw Sofia staring at her crayons._

_"Nope," Sofia shook her head. "I'm just thinking."_

_"What are you thinking of?" the elderly woman asked._

_"I don't have a daddy," Sofia adorably shrugged her shoulders._

_"Oh…" Mrs. P sucked in a breath. She knew the children's mothers, and she liked Callie and Arizona. But she hadn't thought of how to deal with this situation._

_"We have a lot," Nick chuckled._

_"You have a lot?" Mrs. P furrowed her brows._

_"Uh-huh," Cameron nodded his head. "Alex and Mark… and Owen!"_

_"… and Derek," Nick added, "but he's Zola's daddy too."_

_"Oh right," Mrs. P smiled, glad the three understood the concept of father figures. "Are you going to make cards for all of them?" she asked._

_"Hm…" Nick thought. "Nope, I'm going to make cards for my favourite daddies."_

_That evening, Callie and Arizona smiled brightly as they read their cards._

_"mOmmiEs, thAnKs fOr fiXinG my biKE with yOur cOOl wrEnch."_

_"mOmmiEs, I likE whEn wE usE thE hAmmEr to mAkE thE sAndbOX."_

_"mOmmiEs, thAnK yOu fOr tEAchinG mE sOccEr."_

_"wE LOVE yOu, hAPPy dAddiEs dAy."_


	15. RECESS ACCIDENT

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

_The boys played soccer while their sister chatted with her friends. This was the usual recess scene at the Northgate Elementary School's kindergarten yard. However, this afternoon, a young boy could be seen doing the pee dance._

_Nicholas really had to go. But they were in the middle of a close game and recess was almost over. "Uh-oh…" his little eyes widened when he felt wetness in his pants. The recess bell rang before anyone could take notice and he quickly ran to their line-up so he could hide inside._

_"Sofia… Cameron…" he quietly called his siblings a few feet ahead. Sofia turned first and approached him. "Cameron!" Nicholas whispered louder._

_"Why are you whispering?" Sofia asked._

_"I had an accident," the young boy blushed._

_"What happened?" Cameron joined them at the back of the line._

_"I pee my pants," the four-year-old began to sniff back his threatening tears. They were at the big school now and he feared the teasing that could come from this accident._

_"Don't cry," Sofia soothed._

_"Mrs. P is gonna get mad," Nicholas rubbed his eyes._

_"Maybe Mrs. P can knit you new pants," Cameron thought. "She knows how to knit."_

_"That will take all day!" Sofia frowned._

_"What am I gonna do?" the young boy hiccuped._

_"I know…" Sofia smiled and looked down at the purple leggings her mother's made her wear under her skirt, "Help me cover him, Cam."_

_Mrs. P counted the children as they came from recess. She knit her brows in confusion when she saw the last three kids walk back into the school. And a particular little boy walked past her in a black Transformer's t-shirt and tight purple leggings._


End file.
